Team MOON
Team MOON is a Team at Beacon Academy consisting of Maybelle Daffidys, Oreonna Delsole, Oran Bellows and Nichol Cuillere. It is heavily based around nursery rhymes. Members Maybelle Leader of Team MOON and strongest of the four. On the battlefield, she's a tactical genius. She is extremely patient when it comes to her team, giving them their own time to figure things out. She is also kind and caring to those she considers her friends and family. These aspects of her reflect on her excellent leadership skills and personality. However, she's not the brightest when it comes to anything non-combat related. She's not dumb, but completely obvious things fly over her head sometimes. Despite this, she's loved by all and she genuinely tries to understand things to the best of her ability. She is the only one on her team who is homosexual. Her weapon is the Alexandra Grande and her semblance is gravity manipulation. Oreonna Second of Team MOON and wisest of the four. She's usually the one who helps Maybelle in social situations and considers her and the rest of her team her most trustworthy friends. She's very intelligent, no doubt thanks to all the books she read in the bookstore she grew up in. As such, if Maybelle is out of commission, she's the one fit to make orders. She is studious and booksmart, but also a bit vicious and sadistic. She enjoys the suffering of others who hurt her or those close to her, especially the latter, and no one dares go against her in Beacon because of this. Despite this, she is friendly to all who are friendly as well, and protective of those she loves. Her weapon is the Symphonic Discord and her semblance is duplication. Oran Third of Team MOON and fastest of the four. Every single faunus in Beacon enjoys his presence due to his kind and quirky personality, and his incredible sense of humor. He's very outgoing and enjoys playing pranks on other people, but never to the point of going too far. Despite this, he is able to take many things seriously. He believes all people deserve a second chance, no matter what they may or may not have done. Like Maybelle, he isn't the brightest. But unlike Maybelle, he really isn't the brightest in the sense that he's ignorant to other persons feelings. He is constantly saying things he shouldn't and even offending people if he's not careful. His weapons are the Gust Bracers and his semblance is increased lung-air capacity. Nichol Fourth of Team MOON and the one most in-tune with Dust of the four. She's the only human on her team, and she makes it very clear she is not okay with this fact. She's very quiet, serious and reclusive, preferring solitude when given the opportunity. If she absolutely has to be social, she's very grumpy and dislikes any form of happiness. One could think this is because she simply hates the idea of someone being happy, but rather her past is shrouded in darkness. Despite what her demeanor tells you, deep down she cares about her team and will do anything to protect them, even risk her life. She is the only one on on her team who is asexual. Her weapon is the Retour du Destin and her semblance is shield generation. Relationship All of Team MOON gets along fairly well with one another.